


Writing to Caroline

by TheStoryBookTree



Category: Anthropomorphism, Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Drama, F/M, Real Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryBookTree/pseuds/TheStoryBookTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life on Walter Telltale has been strenuous on him. Plagued by Depression and Anxiety, he works as a writer for a publishing company known as "Dolphin Publishing". He lives with his childhood friend Jennifer Snippet, an actress by trade, and other childhood friend Angela Chase, who doesn't do much, herself; in Los Angeles. Walter lives in a world where there are some terrible people, but good ones too. Branded people. A world where everyone is just so busy to keep moving forward, few appreciate life; some resent it. Where you don't usually win and happy endings are considered the stuff of fairy tales; as is true romance and love. Walter lives in the real world. Dark at times but still has some sunlight. This is his story, of love and loss, of moving on and starting new chapters in life, and having true friends to help you face your demons and your worst enemy, yourself. And at the end of the day, just write your love, sadness, happiness, and hate away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up to a fresh start in my comfortable bed. The cotton sheets felt soft on my skin. I looked over at the window and saw the suns glorious radiance entering the room. "Today’s gonna

be a good day." I said to my self forcing a smile. I got up and got dressed, then headed for the decently sized bedrooms restroom. I looked into the mirror and looked to see if I was presentable the

way I was. I saw my deep blue eyes and my rugged brown hair. I needed to get a trim. My chiseled jaw wasn't as chiseled as I’d like but hey, that’s the draw. My nose was thin but then at the

end it rounded. I sighed. I don't like the way I looked but I can't fix that. I don't have that high self-esteem but I keep pushing forward. I took out my toothbrush from the cabinet and 

started to brush my teeth. I rinsed, used my deodorant ,and then took my dep and anxiety meds. Those two things are a serious problem for me. The pills are the only things that make them bearable.

 

I went out of the bathroom and into the room and buttoned up my plaid shirt and tucked it into my jeans. It just occurred to me that I pitched a story to Dolphin Publishing last night. I'd 

better go check on that pretty soon. I opened my door and walked out into the spacious living room with the sun shining in from the glass side doors leading out to the pool. I saw my 

best friend Jennifer over in the kitchen making herself some coffee, her tail swishing back and forth. 

 

"Good morning Jennifer" I said with a cheerful tone, seeing Jennifer always made me happy. She turned around and smiled.

 

"Good morning sleeping beauty, Thought you'd never get up. I'm glad to see you're out of this trench you've dug." She chuckled. She was an anthropomorphic animal, humanoid animals that

make up to at-least 60% of the worlds population. They're all beautiful creatures but they're just as human as we are. 

 

Jennifer was a cat anthropomorph and I was able to get a good look at her from the front. She had a pink sweater and a white skirt on today. She was beautiful, I can't help but admire her 

every detail. Her fur was a light brown and was sleek as if it was oiled but I knew it was natural. Her face was rounded and beaming. Her ears tuck up above her head as the cute pointy triangles on the top sides of her head.

She had these huge brown eyes you could lose yourself in if you stared too deeply. She had long thin whiskers just under her nose and above her lips. Her nose was thin but being a feline as she was it was really just a thin expression with nostrils. Her smile beamed like the most beautiful diamond.

or a beam of pure moonlight. Her frame was decently thin and had about average sized breasts. Then you move downward where from her abdomen her hips gently curve away and lead downward to 

her skinny legs. From there she was wearing white high-heels today on her small padded paws\feet. 

 

"Hello? Houston to Walter?" Jennifer broke my trance.

 

"Oh, Sorry. I zoned out." It wasn't a full lie. I decided to answer her original question. "Yeah, I decided I'd rather not spend every day in a depression. Anyway I need to check my email

for the reply from the publishing company. If they liked it I can finally move out." I smiled with a bit of a chuckle.

 

She laughed. "I don't know if I want you too, I love the company and its almost like you're my pet at this point." She laughed even harder.

 

I got a happy smirk as I tried to stifle my own laughter at her comment. "Yeah. Its been pretty cozy waking up to friendly faces but I want someone to like something I made for something 

in my life, Hell, maybe I can help you with bills or take you out to dinner." I finished.

 

She smiled her beautiful smile at me but before she could say anything to me the couch shifted and Angela came up from under her blankets, snout first. Angela was a dog anthropomorph that 

was also one of my childhood friends that just so happened to be living under Jennifer’s roof at the moment. 

 

"Uhhh... Its too bright... Can someone turn off that big bright thing in the sky?" Angela moaned with her eyes closed as her head was above the blankets and placed her hands in front of her face

to cover it from the sun. She had golden fur and brilliant blue eyes. Her ears were floppy and fell to the sides of her head. 

 

"That’s the sun Angela. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about that one." I laughed. 

 

"Uhhh... Then I guess I have to get up don't I?" She shifted the blankets and sat up in the couch revealing her bra covering her large breasts. She stretched her arms and yawned.

Out of instinct I blushed and froze. I swear I might as well have been frying my face on a grill. She looked over to me with a drowsy smile.

 

"What? Like what you see?" She laughed. I blushed even redder.

 

Jennifer decided to butt in for me to prevent this spiraling. "Angela?" She asked nonchalantly.

 

"Yes?" Angela replied curiously. 

 

Jennifer poured the coffee from the pot into her mug. "I thought we agreed that you'd at least sleep in a nightshirt."

 

"No." Angela corrected. "We agreed that I’d not sleep on the couch naked without a blanket at-least." She motioned to her half naked exposed torso. "I'm fully abiding to my end of the agreement." She smiled and

looked over to me. From that point onward I’ll just say I’m glad I have decent control over my masculinity, and that I was wearing jeans. 

 

"So did you need to sit on the couch?" Angela asked me.

 

"Yes, actually. I need to check the publishing companies reply to my pitch I sent a while back." I told her. 

 

"Oh, then you'll need this." She responded. She reached a hand under the couch and pulled out my Toshiba laptop. "I found it a few nights ago, you're search history seems a little too clean" she joked.

 

"Try me." I joked back.

 

Angela giggled and pulled up the blankets and sat up straight revealing the lower half of her half naked body. I'm pretty sure my eye twitched from all of the mental strain involved in the process but I went and sat down on the opposite side of the couch after taking my laptop off of the coffee table. Jennifer was just standing in the kitchen sipping her coffee while stifling laugh after laugh as she watched scene unfold.

 

I opened my laptop and the half naked dog anthropomorph scooted over to my side regardless of my opinion on the matter. Anything I could have done to resist the notion would have meant touching her bare flesh and fur, and I just couldn't force myself to do that; So I did my best to ignore it. 

 

I pulled up Google and typed into the address-bar Gmail and it took me to my account. I saw that I had a response from the publishing company. My heart soared and a smile broke the eggshell of my face revealing a new beauty not many see anymore.

 

I opened it immediately with a click from my mouse. I read the letter the company sent me.

 

Dear Mr. Telltale,

 

We regret to inform you that the company will not be publishing your book "Love at the end of the world". The notion appears to be new and fresh but 

the company is having a shortage of resources and fundage created by the lack of readers in the latest generation. Your concept also creates some controversy

in the appropriate level because of its involvement in the bare female body and what many call "Real Emotion". We are deeply sorry but real emotion jut doesn't sell 

Mr. Telltale.

There must be no strain in the relationship itself as such in the successful story and critically acclaimed movie "Jupiter Rising" or also critically acclaimed "Twilight".

That only applies to novels or stories where romantic involvement is a heavy part of the plot in itself,. If not, then you can create and exciting story with little to no romance

or if there is, its only addressed in the smallest amount such as in Rick Riordan's various book series's. At one time we would have printed this piece Mr. Telltale but

not now as of reasons we have already stated. (Insert from the editor personally: I'm sorry Walter, I loved it but its the boss, he says it sucks. There’s nothing I can do at this point.)

So we apologize, but even after improvement we will never accept this story unless it is completely gutted and redone.

 

Sincerely, Dolphin publishing

 

My jaw dropped. "My story sucks." I thought to myself. I got control over my jaw again and closed. I began to get choked up but I would never cry. Throughout my life everyone who’s seen me cry has

either made fun of me of gotten angry at me because of it; So I have control over it now. 

 

Apparently Angela had been reading it with me and her eyes were wide. "I actually read the story myself. I liked it. You know what? Those are just some uncultured, pompous assholes, that

have no eye for a good story if it shot them in the foot."

 

I didn't respond, I was lost in my increasingly darker thoughts.

 

"I think you need a hug." Angela looked at me with a sad smile. She wrapped her arms around me and pressed her half naked body against me. Inevitably I’d touched her bare flesh and fur. 

 

Her breasts pressing against my chest was what finally snapped me out of it. I needed someone and Angela was there for me. I hugged her right back and closed my eyes. I don't know how

long we sat there until Jennifer stepped in. 

 

"Well, make yourselves comfortable, I've got to go to work now. I'll be assuming an empty part in the new sitcom "Furs and Friends". You'd better go get dressed Angela, before you forget again and the mail man gets tackled by a half-naked resident(which means you) AGAIN. 

 

"Oh!" It just dawned on her that she'd better go get dressed. "Be back in a minute Wally." Angela kissed my cheek and I blushed again but something in my chest felt warm and fuzzy. She got up and walked out of the room to a walk in closet in the hallway between me and Jennifer’s room. 

 

"You know, she really likes you." Jennifer said before she turned the knob on the door. "I'll see if I can get you another date but I suggest you look a little closer to home on this one." She winked to me. "See you after work." She smiled and then she walked out the door. 

 

I was intrigued by what she'd said. I'd never thought of Angela as having interest in me, I just thought she was happy and overly friendly. But as I dwelled on it, it all started to all make sense. I just never thought on how I'd go about it. I was always nervous around girls, I'm no playboy but I can talk smooth. Just not face... to face. I shook my head. "I think I’ll just turn on the television and see what’s on the news. I turned it on to see the same seal man telling the daily news stories that he told every day but with a twist to keep people watching.

 

"And up next," The man stated. "Issues in Israel. Possible Jihad? We’ll be right back.”

 

Again I sighed. "God, another one and now they acknowledge it. Some of the worst wars in the world and NOW they acknowledge them.” I said shaking my head in disapproval.

 

"I'M BACK!" Angela shouted playfully as she jumped into the room and pulled a cute pose to show off her clothing choice. She chose a T-Shirt with nyan cat on it and a picture of space as a background

and some jeans that looked a little tight but kept me staring. Down she wore some sky blue sneaker tennis shoes. She was still incredibly beautiful even in the modern pop outfit that 

just enhanced her adorableness.

 

"So," she said to me. "What do you want to do today?" She asked.

 

…

 

I sat in my car with my hands behind my head as I thought about how the day was going and where to go next. The publishing company hasn’t emailed me another deadline yet so I don’t have to start typing again yet. Fortunately “For my continued work and perseverance, aside from my previous story” I still received my paycheck. 1,000

Dollars. That’s why I write for Dolphin. That’s the monthly promised amount. It’s way more if my book gets approved and sells.

 

I sat there in the car with Angela in the parking lot of one of those really good ice-cream places where you get “Concretes” and the like. Angela was licking her cone happily while I just sat there and let my “Death by Chocolate” Melt. 

 

“So are you alright Angela?” I asked rather bored.

 

“Yeah, I’m really good.” She said through licks of Vanilla swirl.

 

“I’m glad. Where do you want to go next? I got my paycheck in the mail so I can buy.” I told her.

 

“The Mailman actually gave you something?” Angela asked.

 

“Yes. It helps when I don’t tackle him. You’re lucky the last one didn’t press charges. At-least the new one put up a chase…” I said more to myself. “He just had to be a squirrel. Just had to be.” I finished sarcastically.

 

“Well I still have this!” She said triumphantly lifting a blue torn mailman's hat in the air.

 

I looked at her with a half grin. “You know, you really should give that back.”

 

“I keep mementos from all the mailmen. Lasts longer.” She stated smiling

 

I couldn’t help but smile. She was right. The longest time a mailman spent on our route was 6 months. The poor tough bastard… I really feel sorry for him… 

 

“Hey, why don’t we go watch a movie? What is there left to do?” Angela asked.

 

“I could be at home doing my job but I figured I'd rather spend the afternoon with you.”

 

“Awwww… That's cute. But really; movie?”

 

“Sure. Why not.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You now know what makes this world different from our own. Humans and Anthropomorphic animals exist together with perfect cohesion. Maybe this story can make you think, what really makes you human?

I don't remember much of the movie actually. It was some romance thing that was hilariously inaccurate but made you like the characters anyway. But the whole romance  
movie with Angela made me a bit uncomfortable. We've been friends for years, decades even. I don't understand what I have to offer. I considered myself the "Good Guy"  
but most girls I find aren't into that for dating material(Despite thousands of twitter and Facebook posts complaining about how they can't get a good guy after   
they realize their's is a douche but they still reject the advances of that guy with the qualities they want. Ahhhhh.... The plight of Gentleman...)

But there is something I do remember: While in the theater, the guy hugged the girl at a sunset beach(How cliche can it get?), I found Angela's hand searching for mine  
an I obliged by slipping my hand into hers. She stiffened and I thought I saw a grin but she didn't look away from the screen and she relaxed. She had soft skin on her  
hands with a little bit fur between her fingers and it was soft and warm. It felt good outside... and in.

I'll spare everyone the details of awkwardness when they kissed later and it was obvious they began sex even with a lack of noise, just shadows and then the camera faced  
away when the process actually began. I thought I heard some men in the audience sigh in a disappointed manner when it turned away. I chuckled to myself at this.

We were on our way home then Jennifer texted me to go pick up a few groceries while I was out. I told her I was on my way and she thanked me. We drove to the  
nearest Walmart and searched for a parking spot near the middle. A bull in a formal suit, tie and all decided he wanted it too as we began to turn in. He frowned   
when he saw me and began to pull into the spot and Angela told me to stand up(I looked at her curiously and she said she meant it figuratively) and take the spot,  
I was there first.

I started pulling in, and the bull glared at me and I guess decided I wasn't worth it and he backed away. An otter woman with several children in her van poked her  
head out of her window and yelled in a heavy Irish accent: "Its about time you Badgers!"

A large badger man wearing T-shirt with Khaki shorts walking his small son inside,who was dressed similarly, Heard and scowled at the otter woman driving by with  
distaste and kept walking. I was laughing a little at the situation and wondered to myself how "Badger" was an insult.  
The shopping trip itself was uneventful aside from me seeing my friend Cristobal Franciado. He was a chihuahua anthro with a bad attitude, a short height, but he was a good friend,  
and the fact he was funny. But he still envies Gabriel Iglacious, like most would-be comedians. I met Cristobal at a bar in Arizona. He sat there talking to the pigeon  
bartender dressed in a snazzy tuxedo (despite the small location and business) about politics, comedians, and books. He liked a stiff drink I learned. The Bartender  
himself is a memorable character because he had advice for everything and he was great at listening. He was famed in the area for living there for 37 years and   
being a respectable bartender with some of the strangest but best beers on tap. He was also famed because his customers would talk to him about various things and  
problems in their lives and he would just silently listen, as he wasn't much for talking. He'd just clean the bar and look up when they stopped in mid-sentence.  
He evaluate the problem and then pass judgement opening his mouth just to give you some of the best advice you'd ever heard. Cristobal was a regular.

I sat down about a seat down from him and he looked up from his drink to nod at me and take a sip. Somehow we got on the topic of video games, books, and some anime. We really hit it off. We talked well from 10:00 to 2:34. We ended up trading numbers and we were both able to drive home because we were so busy talking, we barely got buzzed! A few years later he had a real-estate dispute with the bank of phoenix and eventually it was settled that he move somewhere else and the bank pay for it so the bank can seize and sell his home. He was upset but atleast they paid for his move.

He ended up getting a decent apartment a few blocks away from Jennifer's house. This worked out nicely and me and him started hanging out on a regular basis with my  
other friend mike and the girl of the group, terry. I'll save their stories for another time. 

I and Cristobal just talked for a minute while Angela marked things off our list and then we parted ways and we finished our errand. Soon we were on our way home and I  
cairied all the groceries in as I insiste but that didn't stop Angela with helping a bit. 

The rest of the day was rather uneventful excluding my writing. I had another idea about a fantasy world but I was never adept with those. I love doing them but because   
its a whole new world and you have to describe a world with no similarities to your own. 

"Janus looked over the large cliff" I wrote. "And beheld a new landscape completely different from the temperate harsh kingdom of Amaria. The sight consisted of a large  
warm area filled with an endless forest and mountains in the distance. A few birds flew out of the trees and cawed as they flew into the sky. Janus took a deep breath  
and let the sunlight bathe him in its warm, comforting light." Then I stopped. I read it over. Why was my protagonist even there? And isn't like some great quest the hero goes on  
a little common? Cliche? How do I make a story in a fantasy world not cliche? Angela was in a different room doing something. I wasn't exactly sure. I needed to clear  
my head. 

I saved the file in case I changed my mind about the story and put my laptop under the couch. I turned my head to the left and saw the wooden platform outside with the  
moonlight shining through the glass screen doors. There was a pool out there but I hardly ever swam in it. Actually, now that I think about it, the only time was  
when Angela pushed me in when she slipped on some water after it rained.

Angela... We'd had a lot of good memories together. Especially in recent years in which both of us have been living under the same roof. I went into the kitchen and pulled a glass out of a cabinet and then pulled out some red wine. I poured myself some and took a sip. Bittersweet. I chuckled. It tasted like I perceived my life. Bittersweet. I took the glass with me out on the wooden platform and walked around the pool to lean on the balcony and look down the hillside Jennifer's house was built on. Then I looked up at the stars. So beautiful. So pristine. Timeless. To think that anyone, anywhere can look up and see the same stars as me. Under the same sky. I didn't know if this thinking was optimistic or small-minded.

I then looked at the stars and saw them as they were. Natural torches lighting up the universe. So big, so far apart, But next to eachother. So close but so far.   
"Is there anyone out there?" Thats the thought that came to my head. Most certainly so, I believed. The universe is just too big for something like that. Then space  
should be infinite, so imagine other universes? It just got bigger, and the bigger I thought, the more uncomfortable it made me on how small I was. So I didn't continue. I just looked up at the sky with enchantment and wonder like some kind of cave man tracing the first constellations.

Then that brief simile got me thinking about Ancient Man and Anthropomorph. They were pretty much the same thing. The only reason Anthros populate more of the earth is because they are better natural survivalists. We evolved together though. Humanity and Anthropomorphs have always coincided. We would be the same if they weren't somewhat animal. They're more human than animal despite their looks. To think of it in this much detail is almost racist considering were so close we might as well be the same species. We can interbreed easily.

I jumped from thought to thought and thought about incredibly complex things I ha no place to think about as I didn't have a degree in any of the things I pondered.  
The mind always seems to be the most active before it rests. The wine helped a bit but not much. The wine loosened me up enough to consider my relationship status.

I was lonely. That much I was sure of. I'm not the thinnest but I've worked off a few good pounds at the gym. Its just not enough. I'm not visibly muscular and i'm not  
thin, so what does that make me? Undesirable. Atleast that's what I began to believe. Then there was all those times I was rejected because my passive personality  
is unattractive. I'm called kind, but where does Kind get you? Stepped on and hurt. One of my previous relationships I'd gotten with this girl who was a bit thinner  
and definitely shorter than me, liked to wear her hair short, but I called her beautiful. She had a zoo of mental issues she needed worked out and I was prepared to  
assist her in her quest for help. To be perfectly honest, I just want that closeness. I don't know if its just stupid. I want to hold someone, I want to be the person they  
come to when they're low. I want to be that person they can trust with anything, That person they can kiss and not be ashamed, that person you can sleep with and not actually have sex because you just want to feel eachother. That person the next day after sexual intercourse you don't regret how many drinks you've had to get in this position.

I'm a long term guy in a world, surrounded by girls that want short term on their terms. Maybe that's just all the girls I've met? I guess I shouldn't stereotype...  
But back to this girl... Her name was Jessica. I treated her the best I could. She was human like myself, but that's inconsequential. She was almost head-over-heels   
when we met and I warmed up to her. We got closer and closer then she decided something wasn't right and she left me. That hurt. I felt like i'd torn my heart out   
of my chest for her and tried to hand it to her, she held it briefly and then dropped it and walked off. For a month not a single text of mine was returned by her,   
and I was a little afraid of a phone call. Then I finally got a response.

She said she'd found someone else. This guy dumped her one week later. Then she didn't even talk to me about it and went and found another guy. Every time I saw her she   
looked SO happy. It pissed me off. I could never make her that happy. Part of me was ashamed that I was pissed and another didn't care. I decided to force contact  
and try to be her friend. So that's what I did. We talked every once in a while but things were strained always. I hated it.The more I listned about this boyfriend   
of hers, The more his existence pissed me off. I wanted to go beat him to the ground and kick him just to make him pay for degrading the girl I cared for.

He paid no attention to her unless her wanted something. He always was disinterested in whatever she liked. He treated her like shit. Unless he wanted to talk to her about sex. Then he lit up like a Christmas tree and talked to her about every grueling detail. He only loved her because she had a vagina and a nice face. To be frank, that pissed me the fuck off. Despite his mistreatment of her, she fawned over him. Hook herself around his arm, she'd smile when she saw him, she'd make this weird cute pose when he was around. I wanted to strangle him. He made her happier and treated her terrible. I will never know what she saw in him. When she started growing a brain, she'd deny his sexual advances and he grew bored.

Eventually around the time of some formal party she was invited to from work, he started flirting with other girls and dumped her. Ofcourse I, The sucker, rushed to  
the rescue to console her. She went to that party with her head held high and afterwards, she started considering us being together again. I hate myself for being an  
idiot. I thought she was the one for me at the time and she just needed tie to grow up and realize that I treated her right and the other guys didn't. We got back  
together and she steadily lost interest. I guess I couldn't tell. I'd held her and kissed her and helped her with her problems. I thought things were fine. Until they  
weren't.

After some heavy thinking I wondered what was different since we first met? I didn't know, but whatever was there, had obviously faded in her eyes. So I started worrying  
when she told me she wanted to slow down one day. I was worried 'slow down' meant our relationship was going stale as she'd never asked this before. Then I held her  
in my arms one day and gave her a plastic rose I'd bought and told her: "Just like that rose, My lover for her will never die." Or something to that effect. Corny, huh?  
Then she took it and said she didn't want to hurt me. I was mentally stripped at that point and I held her in silence. Everything else went as routine that day except  
she avoided physical contact. Then later that day she dumped me through a text.

She explained to me that to her, "Something felt wrong in the relationship". Then I tried to win her back because I didn't want to lose her and she got pissed off and  
tried to lecture me on how basically I wasn't good enough and it was always about me and what about her problems? Then I got pissed because all throughout our relationship, I'd listened to whatever problem she was having and didn't pass judgement until I'd heard the whole thing and offered advice on whatever she needed. I shared my emotions at times with her because I was fooled by the ideal that a relationship was a mutual thing.

So it ended. I was friends with her sister ad her sister tried to talk her back into the relationship because she thought I was the best guy yet for her sister. Jessica  
wouldn't hear it. So, we cut off contact once again. I haven't spoken, texted, or called her since and she's completely returned the favor. I promised myself I would stay  
her friend but she hasn't needed me. So here I am again...

"Alone again... Naturally..." I sang to myself. I remembered some things that were by the beetles. That was one.

"Would you care for some company then?" Jennifer's voice sounded behind me.

"If you want." I replied, still melancholy.

She came up beside me and gazed down the hillside and off at the lights in the distance. "I do." She said.

"So I see you're back." I said, not too sure on what to say. "How was work?'

"Fine." She said. "It was a lot of script memorizing after they told us the parts we would play. I'm not too important of a character but it's alright. I only have to memorize  
a few lines every scene. I've been important before. I did well, but the whole thing can easily become a big mess. But I digress... It was a good day."

"I guess that's good."

"Yeah..." She sighed. "Do you know what Angela is up to?" 

"No, just that's she's in another room."

"Fair enough.So how has your day been?" She asked.

"It was alright. I got my paycheck in the mail today so me and Angela spent most of the day out in the city. I saw Christobal while we went out and picked up groceries."

"You didn't have to go pick up groceries, I said I was going to do it tomorrow."

"Its fine Jennifer. Its the least I can do. I really appreciate everything you've done for me. Its more than I could ask for. More than I deserve for that matter..."

Then she turned her head and I met her and out eyes met. "I hate that you don't appreciate yourself, Walter. You're a great guy and one of my best friends. I've known  
you since forever. Whenever I'm down, you're always there to pick me up. There's a reason why I'm still single Walter..." She hesitated. "I-Its because you're all I need  
out of a guy. Would I like more? Yes. But I know Angela has feelings for you so I've stayed off. I could never do that to her. You're always there for me. Remember that  
time when we met in college and we went to a bar to catch up? That drunk asshole kept hitting on me and sending sexual proposals my way and you knocked his ass cold to the floor when he grabbed me. Another time, I found out my brother had cancer and went and got myself drunk. I called you at 2:37 in the morning and you came and got me.I cried to you over my brother and you listened. You were there. Then I got in the business and you kept me motivated. When I had to complain about how my coworkers were jerks, you listened to me. When you moved out of your apartment in Oklahoma city an said you were going to come over to L.A. with me, I was overjoyed. I got to have you as a more significant part of my life. So I asked if you wanted to move in with me as the network provided this fine place. I was bursting when you agreed. You'd be there when I woke up and When I went to bed. We'd get to have talks like these. I know you hate yourself an I hate that, but maybe you can love yourself a little more knowing you have close people in your life who love you." She finished.

 

I looked down. I didn't know what to say, I could hardly even believe my ears. I could feel a tension in my throat and a few tears coming but I wouldn't cry.  
So I did the only thing I could think of. I hugged her. By her response I could tell she welcomed it. She wrapped her arms around me and I could feel her hands softly  
reach my shoulder blades. She buried her face in the space between my neck and shoulder. So I leaned my head on hers and closed my eyes. Her body was so soft... so  
warm... I hugged a little bit tighter and her response was the same. I don't know how long we had stood there but after a while I pulled my head up and she lifted her head  
out and we just looked into eachothers eyes. 

"I-I should probably get to bed... I have work in the morning."

"Alright." I said. "Get well rested and have sweet dreams."

She looked at me and smiled. "I think I will. Thank you Walter." She told me softly. Then we parted and she walked inside. I had many mixed emotions but I refused  
to deal with them. If I was right about Jennifer, then my love life just went from Barren to infinitely more complicated. I turned back to the railing and found my glass  
of wine. I'd all but forgotten about it. 

I went inside and washed the glass quickly and left it to dry. Then I walked back to my bedroom and found something I was rather surprise to find but it didn't bother  
me. Angela was asleep on my bed, out cold. I smiled a little bit, something just felt funny about the situation. I wasn't going to try to get her up and mover her back onto the couch. So i'll tell you what I did. I gently pulled the covers out from under her and adjusted her sleeping form so the covers could get over her comfortably.

Then, unexpectedly, her arms wrapped around me and pulled me in. Then she whispered: "I don't know what I would do without you." Softly. Then her arms went slack and she fell back into undisturbed sleep. I was caught off guard and wriggled free of my situation right up close to her. Then a faint smile met my lips once more and I turned out the light. 

I found the closet in the hallway by feeling through the dark and pulled myself a blanket out. Then I shuffled through the dark out into the living room and tripped over something.  
I Cursed quietly and picked myself up. Whatever it was, me tripping over it kicked it away. Then I found y way to the couch and fell over on it. I got comfortable but   
even after a few hours, my insomnia wouldn't let me sleep. So I thought about what I should do. Then i occurred to me that I hadn't taken my sleeping pills and I promptly  
went and did that. Then I sat on the couch and thought about what I should do while I waited for the pills to take action.

Then an old friend came to mind. Her name was Caroline. I'd met her in college and we hit it off. I think she's living Maine but I wasn't sure. Ah, yes. She was living  
in Maine then she got an offer for some career in Toronto and moved there. I hadn't talked to her in a long while. I thought I should write a letter. So that's what I did.  
I pulled my computer out and booted it up. I pulled up my writing engine and thought about how letters usually begin. So I thought I'd be typical and start with  
Dear.

"Dear, Caroline."

Yes, that was a good start.

"Its Walter. Walter Telltale. I know its been too long since we've last talked. Wasn't it back in 2012 when I came to see you for christmas? Anyway, I hopr this finds you   
well. My writing career is going well. I work for Dolphin publishing! Dolphin Publishing! The grad guys always made fun of me for shooting there but here I am.  
But I'm sure that you want to hear about Angela and Jennifer too." I typed.

So I filled the letter up with details and events from the past 4 years and how I'd come to end up living with jennifer and Angela staying aswell. I told her of all the little shenanigans Angela had gotten herslef wrapped up in a laughed to myself how I'd come to bail her out of all the ones she couldn't remove herself from immediately. And I continued to tell her stories bout my move, my friends, and Angela and Jennifer respectively. I had a lot to say, so the letter took up several pages.  
What can I say? I like to write.

So with that done, I felt myself becoming tired so I saved the letter and closed my laptop and slid it back under the couch. Then I snuggled up under the blanket and let sleep wash over me like a warm tide.


End file.
